Help
by Supportsthebullyed
Summary: Ashlynn Lovato volunteers for the parashooting infantry and surprisingly she gets in. One day she gets a letter from her mother saying her twin sister Madeline is very sick. Will a certain Richard Winters help her get through all this? Will she stick for what she believes in? Has she learned her lesson? Little bit OC and Doc. OC original lastname is Neal but I changed it to Lovato.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first fic I have written that isn't THG. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own B.O.B I only own Ashlynn Neal and her siblings. Or the last name Lovato.**_

* * *

"You people are at the position of attention!" The ever annoying voice of Herbert Sobel echoed around us, causing me and the rest of the boys snap to attention in the warm Georgia heat. He was late, again.

Stalking past my place in the line up formation and moving down the line, only after giving me the usual stare which always made my skin pop, stopped in front of Private Frank Perconte, the only person who I'm slightly taller than.

"Private Perconte, have you been blousing your pants over your boots like a paratrooper?" Sobel demands basically shouting in his face. Poor Frank.

"No Sir," Perconte replies staring straight ahead, clearly annoyed at being singled out, again, for something Sobel had just made up to punish E- Company.

"Then explain the creases at the bottom!"

"No excuse, Sir."

"Volunteering for Parashooting infantry is one thing Perconte, but you've got a long way to prove you belong here," Sobel shouted once more, how he was wearing a leather army jacket in this weather, I don't know. "Your weekend pass is revoked," he added before moving down the line.

Next he stopped at another one of my friends, who am I kidding, they're all my friends. "Name!" Sobel demands.

"Luz, George."

Grabbing George's gun, Sobel glanced at it, not bothering to look properly before stating,"Dirt in the rear side aperture. Pass revoked."

Walking again down the line Sobel pasted me once more and stopped at the man next to me, Carwood Lipton, my fellow Sargent.

"When did you sew on the chevron, Sargent Lipton?" He demanded, grasping idly at the 'thread' on Lip's arm.

"Yesterday, Sir," Lip replies. I can tell he is barley holding back a sigh.

"Long enough to notice these!" Sobel says. "Revoked," he adds as a after thought, his eyes now roaming up and down my body. Oh no.

Coming to stand in front of me he demands my name, causing me to mentally face palm my self, he knows my name.

"Lovato, Ashlynn Sir," I reply holding my gun towards him, sending a glare at him. God I hate him! Grasping my gun he lifts it up giving it a quick glance over before shoving it into my chest, I couldn't help but letting out a loud yelp. **(All you gals out there probably know it hurts when you hit your breast)**

"I don't know why they let a woman into the army. You don't belong here Neal. You're not gonna stay here any longer if I have anything to do with it," he rants, shouting in my face. "I don't need you distracting my men, are we clear?" He seethed.

"Yes Sir!" I answer, anger boiling in my stomach. He says the same thing over and over again, thinking I'm gonna crack and drop out. Sorry jackass I'm here to stay.

"Name!" He once again demands, now stood in front of Don.

"Malarkey, Donald G," Don says staring straight ahead.

"Malarkey... 'Malarkey' is slang for 'bullshit', isn't it?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Rust on the butt plate hinge spring, Private Bullshit. Revoked," Sobel snapped before moving on to the next victim.

"Name," he seethed once again. This was getting old what the heck is he doing, he knows all of our names!

"Liebgott, Joseph D Sir!"

Instead of going for the gun, he goes for Jo's bayonet. "Rusty bayonet, Liebgott. do you want to kill Germans?"

"Yes Sir."

"Not with this," Sobel says, whacking Liebgott's helmet with his bayonet.

Stalking to the front of the group. He shouts. "I won't take this filthy piece of shit to war! And I won't take you to war in your condition!"

"Now thanks to these men and their infractions, every man in this company who had a weekend pass has lost it," he bellows, glaring at me with a look in his eyes I don't like at all.

"Change into your PT gear. We're running Curahee."

"2nd Platoon, fall out, we have two minutes," Lieutenant Winters orders his gaze sset firmly on me.

"Sargent Lovato," A soft voice has stopped me from heading to the barracks. Turning around to see who it is I come face to face with Lieutenant Winters.

"Don't let him get to you. you're a good asset to this company, we all need you. Don't let him push you out," Winters says softly. His green eyes stare into my sapphire blue ones. I can't help but notice how good looking he is. My heart starts beating faster, whether it was from his obvious concern or his closeness I don't know

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I'd like to thank Captain-MJB for helping me so much! there will be a lot of Ashlynn and Dick!**

**Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'd like to thank all the people you followed and reviewed! It means a lot! I don't own B.O.B this is based on the actors portrayer of the people not the actual people. No offense to the real people, they were all really brave men.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own B.O.B or When Will my Life Begin from Tangled**_

* * *

"Where do we run!" Sobel shouts at the top of his voice. He was running slightly behind me, again. I knew he was checking out my ass, he always does, looking around me I hoped nobody has noticed where the mans' eye's are focused. Unfortunately to of the men did, Winters and Bill. Winters is giving me a concerned look and Bill is full out glaring at Sobel.

"Currahee," I shout with the other boys willing my legs to go even faster.

"What's Currahee mean!" Sobel shouts once more, now stands right next to me Great just great.

"How far up, how far down!" Sobel shouts once again.

"Three miles up, three miles down!" I shout once again with the other boys.

"Now what company is this!"

"Easy Company!"

I zone out the rest of the run. How many times have I run this mountain, hearing the same things over and over again.

"Sargent Lovato," Lieutenant Winters' voice stops me once again from heading to the barracks. That's twice today!

"Yes sir?"

"I-I just wanted to know is Sobel has ever propositioned you?" He asks me, voice lowering at the end of his sentence.

"Propositioned me Sir?" I ask not quite believing what he was saying.

"Yes Sargent, propositioned you. I've seen the looks he's been giving you and to be blunt with you Sargent the other boys and I have ignored it for to long," he says to me growing more confident then when he first started talking.

"Well there has been looks Lieutenant, and a few suggestive comment I've chosen to ignore but that's all," I say running a hand through my wavy blonde hair I've just let out of my braid, trying to ignore the frown on his gorgeous face. I can't be thinking about him like this, he's my lieuntenant.

"I should talk to him it just isn't right for a lady to be treated like that-" Winters continues but I cut him of by butting in.

"With all due respect Sir , I don't think that's a good idea he already thinks I'm a weakling and don't belong here. I don't need him to think I can't fight my own fights."

"Very well then I'll leave it for now," he says before walking away, he doesn't go far before turning around facing me green eyes sparkling "But if things get out of hand Ashlynn then you need to come and tell me, got it."

"Yes sir," I reply shocked that he used my first name for the first time and the way it made me feel.

* * *

"Bill?" I whisper later that night lying in bed, not able to sleep.

"Yea Ashley." I hear bill mutter half asleep.

"I miss my home and my brothers and sister," I say turning to face him.

"You have siblings," he exclaims quietly rolling over to face me as well.

"Yes. I have two brothers and a twin sister."

"Are any of them in the army?"

"Yes my older brother William. My younger brother isn't old enough yet he's only 4 his names Jesse."

"What about your sister?"

"She didn't want to. Plus my brother Jesse love both of us so one of us had to stay. And since she didn't want to go and we both look alike I guess it was for the best."

"Is she like you?"

"Yeah I guess. We used to write song together and we still do to this day. In fact I have a song I just finished right now."

"Can I hear it," Bill says sitting up.

"Sure!" I say pulling my guitar out of it's hiding place.

"Woah," says Bill. I pull the paper out of my pocket and start singing the song while playing the guitar.

**_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_**  
**_ Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_**  
**_ Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_**  
**_ Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15._**

**_ And so I'll read a book_**  
**_ Or maybe two or three_**  
**_ I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_**  
**_ I'll play guitar and knit_**  
**_ And cook and basically_**  
**_ Just wonder when will my life begin?_**

**_ Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_**  
**_ Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_**  
**_ Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_**  
**_ Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,_**  
**_ Sew a dress!_**

**_ And I'll reread the books_**  
**_ If I have time to spare_**  
**_ I'll paint the walls some more,_**  
**_ I'm sure there's room somewhere._**  
**_ And then I'll brush and brush,_**  
**_ and brush and brush my hair_**  
**_ Stuck in the same place I've always been._**

**_ And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_**  
**_ And wonderin' and wonderin'_**  
**_ When will my life begin?_**

When I look up I see that every one is wide awake and is sitting on his cot. I look at the door and see Lewis Nixon standing there with Winters right beside him. I look him in the eye and quickly turn away blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own B.O.B or Take to the Sky by Owl City**

"I'm gonna say something," Bull mutters from my left side.

"To who?" asks George, glancing at me with a slight smirk on his lips.

Looking over at us Bull sighed before calling over the person that I didn't really don't want to see, "Lieutenant Winters,"

"What is it?"

"Permission to speak Sir."

"Permission granted," I hear Winters reply from the front of the company.

"Sir We've got nine company's, Sir."

"We do," Winters replies.

"Well how come we're the only company marching every Friday night, twelve miles, full pack, in the pitch dark?"

"Why do you think, Private Randleman?"

"Lieutenant Sobel hates us Sir!" Bull states making me stifle a laugh. It's not just us, Sobel hates everybody.

I hear a slight pause before Winters replies, "Lieutenant Sobel Doesn't hate Easy Company Private Randleman, he just hates you!" He says moving backwards in the process so he's now next to Bull. Our eyes meet for a moment sapphire blue clashing with green for a millisecond before I avert my eyes. I'm still uneasy around him ever since he asked me the question about Sobel.

"Thank you Sir," Bull says, sarcastically over the company's laughs while I try and stifle me giggle.

* * *

"Hey there Ashley," I hear the drawl call to me across the barracks that can only belong to one person

"Bill," I greet him while patting his cot that's right next to mine. H instead he comes and sits next to me on my cot.

"How ya doing," he asks placing his arm around me, crushing me into his body.

"I'm doing alright Bill, How you doing?" I ask him hugging him back.

"I'm doing alright now that I'm talking to you Ash."

"Aw Bill, a man after my heart," I say, nudging him in the ribs.

"Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you," Bill says, reminding me of how a good of a friend he's been since we've got here, he didn't judge me like just some girl, like some of the men did at first.

"I heard you talking to Winters talking the other day ," Bill states before I even have a chance to reply, frozen I turn to look at Bill who's looking straight at me.

"Yeah, so what?" I say defensively.

"Well he's right ya know, he's not that only on that's noticed Sobel's wandering eyes. Ashlynn all I'm tryna say is that the Lieutenant is trying to help you," he says gripping my shoulders.

"Yeah well I don't need nobody's help," I say trying to shrug out of his grip, but he just won't let go.

"Everybody needs help sometimes Ashly, and it's okay to ask and accept it, nobody that matters here is going to judge you or treat you any different,"Bill says giving my shoulder one last side hug before stalking to his cot. "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah," I answer.

"Can you sing for me?"

"Sure," I say with a smile on my lips. I take my guitar out and sing the first song that comes to mind. My sister wrote it for me before I left.

**Da, da, **

**da, da,**

**da, da, da, da, da, da, daaaa**

**Da, da, **

**da, da,**

**da, da, da, da, da, da, daaaa**

**Shipwreck in a sea of faces  
There's a dreamy world up there  
Dear friends in higher places  
Carry me away from here**

**Travel light, let the sun eclipse you**  
**'Cause your flight is about to leave**  
**And there's more to this brave adventure**  
**Than you'd ever believe**

**Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**  
**Wide eyes will always brighten the blue**  
**Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery**  
**'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high**  
**So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind**  
**And take to the sky (you take to the sky)**

**Da, da, **

**da, da,**

**da, da, da, da, da, da, daaaa**

**On the heels of war and wonder**  
**There's a stormy world up there**  
**You can't whisper above the thunder**  
**But you can fly anywhere**

**Purple burst of paper birds**  
**This picture paints a thousand words**  
**So take a breath of myth and mystery**  
**And don't look back**

**Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**  
**Wide eyes will always brighten the blue**  
**Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery**  
**'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high**  
**So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind**  
**And take to the sky (you take to the sky)**

**There's a realm above the trees**  
**Where the lost are finally found**  
**Touch your feathers to the breeze**  
**And leave the ground**

**Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**  
**Wide eyes will always brighten the blue**  
**Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery**  
**'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high**  
**So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind**  
**And take to the sky**  
**(You take to the sky) [x2]**

When I look back at Bill I see that he's fast asleep. When I look around the room I see George looking at me smiling along with Jo. I smile back at them and get up to go to the showers.

* * *

"Sargent Lovato," a voice I hate says, stopping me in my tracks.

"Yes Sir?" I ask turning to him trying to ignore his wondering eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"To the showers Sir," I say. Where else would I be going this late at night.

"Okay Lovato, carry on," he says before stalking off. What a strange man.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Can you guess who stopped Ashlynn on her way to the showers? Review or PM the answer. There's gonna be a lot of ashlynn and Dick fluff in the next chapter!**

**Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own B.O.B**

* * *

Walking back to my bunk I remember that I forgot to bring a t-shirt to wear under my uniform. When I arrive I walk over to my foot locker and take out a T-shirt. I look around the room to see if everyone's asleep then quickly strip my top off. As I'm about to put on my t-shirt I hear someone say "Oh my god Ash, how did you get that!" I quickly cover my breasts with my T-shirt. As I turn around, I see that George, Jo, Bill are wide awake staring at me, mouths gaping open.

"Um...",I stutter not knowing what to say. What they're asking about is the scars on my back. They're big and ugly.

"How-what happened," asks George.

"Well it's a long story," I say letting out a nervous laugh. I slip my t- shirt on and sit on my cot, they're eyes following my every move.

"Well I was out walking with my sister and well we saw a black girl getting hit repeatedly with a whip. Of course we just moved from Salem, Massachusetts. I couldn't stand it, I knew I had to do something. People were gathered around her shouting rude things. So I grabbed the officer by the arm and shouted "Stop it! Your going to kill her!" Every one looked at me in shock, looking at me like I was crazy. Then the officers said "Well why don't you take her place." And I said "Gladly." The girl she looked at me like I was crazy but then she smiled, I smiled back. Then the officer shoved her in the direction of my sister and Madeleine was shaking. I took my place at the whip thinking this was it. It's all over. The officer rip off my coat and, unzipped my dress and I heard it drop to the floor. I was about 10 at the time. I could feel the wind of the whip and I felt extricating pain and I let out a loud yell. Every time he hit me I would yell and it would get louder and louder. I could hear the whip against my skin. I thought I was gonna die. My sister told me that I took about 20 hits. Then she told me she couldn't take it any more and she put herself in front of the whip and she told me the butt of the whip hit her cheek bone. She told me the officer pointed a gun at her and I heard her say "Go ahead." Then I heard a shouting in the distant. As the Shouting got louder I recognized the voice. It was my older brother I heard him say "that's enough," before I blacked out. That's the story of my scars"

"That's so fuckin touching," says George with a few tears running down his cheeks.

"Yeah that was very brave of you. But at ten years old? That's even braver!" says Jo.

Bill doesn't says anything he just stare sat me in shock.

* * *

Walking into the canteen a few days later, I notice Winters in the kitchen. Waiting in line with Jo I couldn't help but look at the Lieutenant, as my eyes scan over his form, and I notice the brand new Lieutenant bars on his uniform. I guess he got a promotion.

Sliding into my place next to Bill and sigh, training's been really hard these past few days, running through nets, rolling in animal guts.

"You don't want it? I'll have it," says Muck as he tries to lean over Franks shoulder and grasp his food.

"I'm eating here," Frank replies.

"Hey get out of here ya fool," I say saying the word my cousin Rachel always says, feeling sorry for Frank.

Suddenly the door slams open and Sobel bursts in shouting, "Orders changed, get up, lecturers are cancelled, Easy company is running up Currahee! Move, move!"

Jogging out the door with the rest of the men to get my PT gear I faintly hear Sobel shout, "Three miles up, three miles down. Hi-Ho silver!"

* * *

"You're a wash out Private Hoobler!" I hear Sobel shout from a few lines in front of me. "You should pack up those ears and go home."

"Looks like Gordon's done. Aren't you Gordon? You finished? You don't deserve to get your wings."

"Private Randleman, you look tired. There's an ambulance waiting for you at the bottom of the hill. It can all be over now! No more pain! No more Curahee...No more Captain Sobel!"

After listening to Sobel's constant abuse of the men I know I just can't take it anymore. I don't no what to do!

Finally he gets to me.

"You think your still good for a Company full of men, Neal," He shouts into my ear causing me to wince. I can feel the anger boiling up in the pit of my stomach.

"That's right don't answer, you know your not good enough I don't know who you slept with to get into this company but you sure as hell won't be staying. Coward," he shouts once again causing me to almost trip on my foot. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes. I blink them away. I can feel the glares the men are sending his way.

"We pull upon the risers..." George starts, distracting Sobel.

"_We fall upon the grass_

_We never lad upon the grass..._

_"_"Stop! Stop it," I shout all the sudden. "Everyone just stop every thing!" I say standing still and surprisingly they listen.

"I've had enough of this! You insulting the boys. you should no better Sobel," I say pointing at Sobel. I take a step closer. I look hi in the eye.

"Bastard you no better.. I fuckin swear if you insult any of these men, I fuckin swear on my grandmother's grave, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye I will beat you up!" By then everyone's staring at me then back at Sobel. Then suddenly I remember the whip.

As I look at Sobel he has a surprized look on his face. "Never speak to me like that again!"

All of the sudden he slaps me across the face. the edges of my vision goes black but after a few seconds I regain my sight. I punch him square in the jaw. then he comes back and to slap me again but I grab his hand and flip him over. "Is this not good enough, Sir!"

I get on top of him and start beating him up. Suddenly someone comes from behind me and lifts me off him.

"Let me at him, let me at him!" I shout.

"Sorry Ashley but I think that's enough," Jo says.

"I'm going to let Colonel Stink know about this!" Sobel says running down Curahee.

"What the hell happened," says Winters the men walking away.

"Ashley here attacked Sobel after he insulted us and her," Jo answer.

"I-I this- I don't know what to say," stutters the Lieutenant.

"I couldn't stand there and let him do that! I've had enough of him!" I shout. I feel a hand on my shoulder. By now everyone's gone, but the Lieutenant.

"It's okay calm down. I like what you did. It was brave."

At that moment I can't take it anymore, the tears just come pouring down like a waterfall. Winters pulls me into him and I cry on his chest while he rubs my back. When I think I'm finished I decide to get up. Winters looks at me with a smile but then it fades away as he looks at the side of my face.

"Ashlynn what's wrong with your face," asks Winters with concern in his voice.

"What," I say.

"It's swollen on the left side."

"Oh ah lets just say Sobel slapped me."

"He what!" Winters shouts, with anger in his voice.

"Let's just head back to the barracks," I say.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. She did it once again. Well thankyou to everyone who's reviewed so far it's really appreciated! So don't be afraid to leave a comment below. Remember that your reviews help support me! **

**Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remembering 9/11 is hard. Thinking about all those lost lives. I was gonna update Thursday, decided it was better to update today. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own B.O.B or Amazing Life by Britt Nicole.**

* * *

As I enter the barracks I get looks from the men. Not bad looks, like a thank you look that turns into a disgusted look. I'm well aware of my face. Winters leads me to his barrack. When we enter the Lieutenant sits me on a bed and grabs my face in his hands. He turns my head to the right, looks at it for a little then says: "I'm gonna call in Doc. Stay here. Don't move."

"Okay," I say. A few minutes later Doc comes in. He comes over to the bed. When he sees my face I hear him suck in a breath. "How is it Doc?"

"Not so good. Here put some ice on it and I'll check on it later. Okay?"

"Okay," I say as he hands me an ice pack. Once he left I got up to go to my barrack.

"Do you want to stay here?" Asks Winters.

"No thank you. The boys are probably worried as hell. I need to tell them I'm ok," I say.

"Okay then, see ya."

"Bye."

* * *

When I enter my barrack I'm bombarded with hugs from the men. As I walk in further I see Bill standing there smiling at me. I smile back and run over to him. He envelopes me in a hug. When I pull out of the hug he asks: "May you sing for us."

"Sorry Bill not now." All of the sudden Speirs barrages into the barrack.

"What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in Dog Company?" asks Jo.

"Well I'm here to ask for Sargent Lovato. Major Horton wishes to speak to her," says Speirs.

"Ok let me just my uniform on wait for me," I say. I quickly throw my uniform on top of my PT gear, grab my ice pack, and head out the door with Speirs.

"So I hear u got in a fight with Sobel," says Speirs with a smirk on his face. I can tell he like what I did.

"Ya I did," I reply.

"Where did he hit you," Ron asks. I remove the ice pack and point to my face. I hear him suck in a breathe."How did he hit you?" Ron asks, anger rising into his voice.

"He slapped me," I say.

"That bastard," I hear Ron mutter under his voice. Like Bill, Ron was one of thoses men who didn't take me for granted. He's like an older brother to me. Before I know it we've arrived at Major Horton's office. "You're on your own now Ashley," Ron says as he starts walking away.

I knock on the door and Major Horton replies with a simple, "Come in." I enter the room closing the door behind me. I salute Major Horton. "Take a seat Sargent." I take a seat that is right in front of him. I'm sure you know why you're here." I nod my head. "Well first things first, I'm going to give you a promotion for your bravery, it's long over due. I'm promoting you to Lieutenant." I'm so happy that I literally jump out of my chair and give him a hug.

"Thank you Sir!"

"Okay, okay," he says as I release him. "How ever there has to be a punishment." just like that every ounce of happiness I have is gone. "No shower for two days, and your on laundry duty for the next three days."

"Permission to speak, Sir?" I ask.

"Permission granted."

"What's gonna happen to Sobel?"

"His weekend pass is revoked, and he's suspended for two days." I sit there waiting to be dismissed. "Alright Sargent I mean Lieutenant Neal. I walk out of the office with a huge smile on my face, but I quickly stop because it hurts. As I continue walking to my barrack I bump into Nix.

"Hey how you doin Sarg!"he greets me.

"Its Lieutenant now, Nix. I just got promoted," I say proudly.

"Oh my god you did!" he says envolping me in a hug.

"Alright, alright Nix," I say. He pulls away. "See ya at dinner!"

"See ya!" he replies.

* * *

That evening dinner is quiet so Jo decides to break the silence. "Hey Easy, who would like to hear Ashley sing a song!" he shouts. I hear I few murmers, then George jumps right out of his seat hand in the air and shouts: "I do! I do!" Suddenly everyone shouting:" sing, sing, sing, sing, sing!"

"Alright, alright," the swelling in my face has gone down a little so I think it won't hurt as much to sing. I start singing a song at the top my head.

**It's a beau-beau-beautiful world we've been given**  
** From the top of the sky to the ocean**  
** I'll never understand it all (understand it all)**  
** It must be supernatural**

** It's a ma-ma-magical thing, a starry night**  
** Feel, feel so small under a billion lights**  
** Never understand it all (never understand it all)**  
** It must be supernatural**

** Amazing life _[x2]_**  
** Flying higher than I've ever dreamed**  
** From the top of the world I could scream**  
** Amazing life _[x2]_**

** It's a colorful, colorful world painted so bright**  
** Gonna walk on air, gonna take flight**  
** I'll never understand it all (never understand it all)**  
** It must be supernatural**

** I wanna drink, drink, drink every drop of sunshine**  
** Got a smile on my face, I won't apologize**  
** I'll never understand it all** **(never understand it all)**  
** It must be supernatural**

** Amazing life _[x2]_**  
** Flying higher than I've ever dreamed**  
** From the top of the world I could scream**  
** Amazing life _[x2]_**

** You're the burning in my heart that never dies, never dies**  
** Without you here my world is black and white, black and white**  
** Like a show without a stage**  
** Like a storm without the rain**  
** You are the one I can't replace**  
** Need you by my side**  
** Need you by my side **As I sing this part I'm looking at Winters

** You're the reason for this amazing... _[x2]_**

** Amazing life _[x6]_**

** Amazing life _[x2]_**  
** Flying higher than I've ever dreamed**  
** From the top of the world I could scream**  
** Amazing life _[x4]_ **

The room erupts into cheers I get hugs from every direction. When I look at Winters he has this huge smile plastered to his face. It makes me blush.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I had lots of fun writing this chapter. If you guys have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me! Just a FYI I changed Ashlynn's last name to Lovato. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own B.O.B, Deep in the Meadow, Let it go Demi Lovato, or Fur Elise Beethoven.**_

* * *

That night my dreams are filled with Sobel, Sobel and Sobel. The one that terrified me the most was Sobel beating up my sister Madeline. I screamed and screamed, I shouted for help, I even tried to rip Sobel off of her. I wake up with a jolt and I see a pair of green eyes. "It's not real Ashley, not real!" The voice belongs to Winters. He wears a look of concern on his face. It's not until now that I notice how afraid I am. I start crying. I feel Winters climb into the bed with me and wrap his arms around me. I turn my body around and sob into his chest. "Shh. It's ok. You're gonna be okay." When I lift my face up I see that every one in the barrack is awake. In fact I think I woke up most of Camp Toccoa. I see I tired Nixon standing in the door way with an equally as tired, Speirs. The Doc stands at the edge of the bed.

"What happened did you have a nightmare?" asks Nix.

"No shit Sherlock, then what else did I have! A Fucking dream with rainbows and leprechauns!" I nearly shout as new set of tears run down my face.

"Jesus girl what's gotten into you?" Nix asks.

"Sobel," I mutter, crossing my arms. At that moment every man in the rooms' face wore a look of anger. I think I just made them hate Sobel more than they already do.

"Damn I hate that Sobel,"mutters Doc.

"Want to tell us what happened?" asks Winters, anger rising into his voice. I tell them everything that happened, and when I'm finished Speirs says:

"Will you be okay sleeping again." Suddenly it hits me. I don't think I'll be able to get through on my own. Usually Madeline sings me a lullaby, but she's not here, so I forget about everything, and everyone, and softly sing to myself.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_ A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_ Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_  
_ And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_ Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_ Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_ Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_ Here is the place where I love you._

_ Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_ A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray_  
_ Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_ And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_ Here it's safe and here it's warm_  
_ And here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_ And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_ Here is the place where I love you._

I look up and see every pair of eyes in the room trained on me. "So Juju, what do you think I should do?" I ask looking straight into those brown eyes.** Juju is Doc Roe.**

"Well Lieutenant Winters was the only one able to wake you, so I recommend you sleep with him tonight see if you can get some sleep," he replies. He then leaves along with all the other men except the boys that are in this barrack.

"Alright Ash let's get moving," says Winters. I bid all the boys good night and head after Winters.

"Hey Dick?" I ask him.

"Yes," he replies.

"How come Speirs was there. I mean like at my barrack."

"You know that guy. He's very mysterious, and let's just say that you woke up the entire Camp."

"I did," I say embarrassed.

"Ya you did," he says chuckling, and opening the door to his barrack. We walk over to what I assume is his bed. He lifts up his covers and settles down. I walk over to the other side of his bed and pull the covers over me.

"Goodnight Dick," I say.

"Goodnight Ash,' he replies. I turn to face him and curl up into a ball against his chest. I hear him let out a sigh, then he puts his arm around me and pulls me closer. Closing my eyes I think _I love this man._

* * *

I'm awakened by a smirking Nixon. I quickly sit up causing Dick to wake up. I get off the bed sending Nix a glare, while helping Dick get up. "I gotta go Dick I'm on laundry duty," I say remembering what Major Horton said.

"Alright Ashley see ya 'round," he replies. I walk out of Dick's barrack. As I'm walking to my barrack I see the men giving looks, but I choose to ignore it. When I get to my barrack no one's there except for Jo.

"Hey Ash," he says.

"Hello Jo," I reply sending him a smile.

"How was your night," he asks.

"It was alright," I reply.

"That's nice."

"Yup," I say. I grab my uniform from my foot locker, and I quickly strip off my sleep clothes and through on my uniform, not caring if Jo sees me.

"See ya at lunch," I say.

"Yup see ya." As I walk to where I need to be, I start thinking about Dick. Oh gorgeous his red hair. When I arrive I walk over to the woman there.

"Hello, I'm Lieutenant Lovato I was told to come here to do some laundry," I say.

"Ah yes there's some baskets over there you can start working on that. By the way I'm Annie."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Annie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." I walk over to the baskets and get straight to work. As I work I sing the song I sang to Bill the other day.

"Do you sing often," Annie asks.

"Yeah. I used to write songs with my sister."

"That's nice." Suddenly we start talking about home, and I learn that she is the same age as me and she lived in Salem!

"I think I remember an Annie Being at my school," I say.

"I can remember an Ashlynn too!" she answers. We continue chatting on until we finally finish washing the clothes. "That's it for today. I'll leave them out to dry, and tomorrow we can fold them," she says.

"Alright then, see ya!" I say getting.

"See ya!" I walk away making sure to close the door behind me. I lift my wrist to check the time. It's just about lunch time. I start my way to the mess hall. I bump into George on the way, so we walk to the mess hall together.

"Hey Luzzy Wuzzy, How ya been?" I ask.

"Not so bad, how bout you Ashy?"

"You know the usual," I say. "Hey George. I need to grab something. I'll be back."

"Okay." I run all the way to my barrack and I grab my guitar and my papers. I have a feeling the boys are gonna make me sing. I quickly run back to the mess hall. I get there out of breath. I walk over to the line. I fold my papers and put them in my back pocket. I put my guitar strap around my shoulders. I hold my tray out for Dick. I offer him a small smile before turning away to go sit at my table. I take my seat in between Bill and Frank.

"You gonna sing again?" asks Frank.

"Jesus Christ Frank! Can't I eat!" I say.

"Okay, okay finish up," he replies defensively. I start eating my food, and right when I'm finished I hand reaches over and grabs tray. "I'll take that you start stretching your vocal cords," says Frank.

"Okay then," I mutter. I reach into my back pocket puling out my papers. I lay them out on table just as a round of whiskey makes its way to our table. I quickly grab it before anyone else can and I gulp down about a quarter of the bottle.

"Hey! Pass it over here!" shouts Jo as he grabs the bottle from my hand. I suddenly know what song I'm gonna do. It's a song I wrote a month after the incident. I quickly get off my chair walk over to the corner of the room where there's a stool, and I drag it over to the middle of the room, making loud screeching noises on the way. "Okay who wants me to sing."

All the hands in the room shoot up. "Alrighty then." I sit down on the stool and re-adjust my guitar. I quickly walk over to the Piano that's in the corner of the room. For this song I need the piano too. I take a deep breath and start singing.

**Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**Turn my back and slam the door**

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,**  
**Not a footprint to be seen.**  
**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.**  
**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.**  
**Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see,**  
**Be the good girl you always have to be.**  
**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.**  
**Well, now they know.**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**Can't hold it back anymore**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**Turn my back and slam the door**  
**And here I stand and here I'll stay**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway**

**It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small**  
**And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.**  
**Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.**  
**I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**Can't hold it back anymore**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**Turn my back and slam the door**  
**And here I stand, and here I'll stay**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway **_Everyone started to sing along to this part _

**Standing frozen**  
**In the life I've chosen.**  
**You won't find me.**  
**The past is all behind me**  
**Buried in the snow.**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**Can't hold it back anymore**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**Turn my back and slam the door**  
**And here I stand, and here I'll stay**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa**  
**(Na na, na na, na na na na) [4X]**  
**Let it go yeah**  
**Na, na.**  
**Here I stand.**  
**Let it go, let it go, oh**  
**Let it go.**

The whole room erupts into cheers.

"I didn't know you could play piano," says Nix walking over with a shot of whiskey in his hand.

"Oh honey, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," I say.

"Oh yeah, like what?" he asks.

"Well my mother is an apothecary, my father's a hunter and a baker. So I know how to bake, hunt, and I know lots about herbal medications and how to use them for certain things. I have three siblings two brothers and a sister. William's the oldest and Jesse is the youngest. Madeline and I in the middle she's my twin sister,' I say. By now everyone's gathered around me. "Jesus Christ what am I now! I know I have an interesting life, but back up please," I say waving my hand forward. They all back up a step.

"Hey Ash?" asks Doc.

"Yeah," I say.

"Is your sister like you?"

"In many ways yes. We both look alike, same hair, and skin color, but she has a bigger nose and longer face and greener eyes, while I'm taller by 1 inch, have a more circular face, and my eyes are more of a greyish blue and not greenish blue. She would be having tea party's with her friends, while I'd be playing sports with my brother and the boys on the street. When we moved to Mississippi it all changed we started talking more, going out more, and that's when we started writing songs with my cousin Rachel, but when we moved I still went hunting and stuff with my dad, not with a gun, a bow and arrows and I still helped my mom with apothecary things, and I still baked," I say.

"What else can u play on the piano?" asks Nixon.

"Well I can play Beethoven," I say."I can play Fur Elise with out the sheet music."

"Oh yeah, prove it," says Nix nodding his head towards the piano. I walk over to the piano, and I take a seat on the bench. I quickly scan the keys. I take a deep breath and start playing.

While I'm playing I keep looking at Nix who's completely awe-struck. When I finish I get up, wipe my hands on my pants, and take a bow. I walk past Nix and Through the mess hall's doors with a smirk on my lips.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Remember R&R!**

**Toodles!**


End file.
